953
Nicholas returns and orders Jeb to change into his Leviathan form. Synopsis Teaser : Danger looms on the great estate of Collinwood. For Barnabas has destroyed the antique shop, and with it, the room where Jeb must go to assume his other evil form. But Elizabeth has taken Megan into the house, and given Jeb the deserted coach house on the estate. Megan is determined to consecrate a room there. A room where Jeb can become the true Leviathan. Jeb tells Megan that he doesn't want to change back to his "true" form, and Megan realizes it's because of Carolyn. He accuses her of being jealous, but tells her that everything is different now, and kisses her. Just then the lights go out, thunder roars, and the door bursts open. Someone approaches the cottage. Act I Nicholas Blair returns and assumes leadership among the Leviathans. He orders Megan to leave and scolds Jeb for all of the mistakes he has made. Jeb refuses to acknowledge him at first, but Nicholas tells him he can change Carolyn's feelings about him. At Collinwood, Carolyn is about to go to sleep before Megan walks in. Carolyn tells her she senses a strange presence, but Megan denies knowing anything. Carolyn tells her she has been having nightmares about Jeb, but Megan is able to calm her down. Meanwhile, Nicholas is still berating Jeb for sacrificing Philip and Barnabas as Leviathan members for his own personal gain. He orders Jeb to give him the Leviathan Box and he consecrates a room where Jeb can change into his true form. Jeb tries to escape, but Nicholas stops him. Act II Nicholas forces Jeb into the Chosen Room to change into his true form. That night, Carolyn has another dream about Jeb, similar to the previous two dreams. She ends up in a cemetery and sees an empty coffin, located next to the grave of Paul Stoddard. At Jeb's cottage, Nicholas assigns Bruno to look after Jeb while he is in the Chosen Room. Nicholas tells him there must be no more murders while Philip is in jail, and leaves to go to Collinwood. The sound of breathing stops, and Bruno enters the Chosen Room to investigate. The creature comes after him. Act III Bruno manages to escape and the creature turns back into Jeb. Jeb leaves the cottage and goes to Collinwood. At Collinwood, Carolyn tells Jeb she had the dream again and tells him she saw her father's coffin empty. Megan arrives and gives Carolyn a sleeping pill. Jeb kisses her in front of Megan. Jeb then requests Megan to meet him at Paul's grave once she is asleep. Jeb digs up Paul's grave with Megan and opens the coffin. He sees Paul with his eyes open and smiling at him. Feeling as if he is being mocked, Jeb decides they must burn the body. Memorable quotes : Nicholas: Am I going to have to constantly prove what powers I have to you, Jeb? I do hope not. That would be unbelievably boring for both of us. Dramatis personae * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Michael Stroka as Bruno * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Dennis Patrick as Paul Stoddard Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 954. * Humbert Allen Astredo returns to the cast after an absence of 70 episodes. * Dennis Patrick's appearance as Paul Stoddard is represented by a still image, and as such he did not attend that day's recording. The character was last seen alive in 933. * A yellow vertical band can be seen on left of the screen affecting one camera. * Closing credits scene: Carriage House interior. Story * The gravestone of Paul Stoddard reads: 1920 - 1970. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Carolyn dreams of Jeb, same dream as 945 and 950 except this time she also finds Paul's grave. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carolyn: What does the dream mean? * SEDATIVE: Megan gives Carolyn a sleeping pill. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the scene in Act 1 with Carolyn and Megan, Carolyn has just turned off all the lights. Shortly after Megan enters, a table lamp briefly flashes on and off by itself. Then Megan goes to turn the same lamp on, and it comes on before she actually touches it. * Nicholas says that the state will hang Philip (this has been mentioned before as well). The death penalty was abolished in Maine in 1887. * After Jeb arrives at Collinwood to talk to Carolyn, Marie Wallace's feet are just visible at the top of the stairs as she waits for her cue. * As Christopher Pennock heads to the steps to approach Marie Wallace, he runs into the banister. Actually, he runs into the table on which the telephone sits, not the banister. * The coffin starts to open by itself a little too early in Carolyn's dream. * The burlap ground cover is apparent next to the coffin. * During Carolyn's dream, Christopher Pennock ''seems to be standing off to the side ''while she is wondering where Jeb went. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 953 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 953 - Walking Around and Pretending to Have a Plan The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 953 Gallery ( }}) 953r.jpg|Blood Dream 953y.jpg|Paul's Grave 953.jpg|Rest in Peace Category:Dark Shadows episodes